


I Knew You Were Trouble

by Lothiriel84



Series: Fearless [1]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Awkward Flirting, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Once upon a time a few mistakes agoI was in your sights, you got me alone





	I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/gifts).



Maxamillian’s quarters were relatively spacious, yet most of the room was taken up by what looked like his own private collection of Earth memorabilia. Old Earth maps were hanging on the walls, and there were shelves upon shelves of computer printouts labelled ‘Wikipedia’; a life-size replica of what David vaguely recognised as a member of the Mustelidae family was perched on the desk, along with various trinkets and small appliances that were at least a few centuries old.

He stared in awe at the intricate topography mapped on faded paper, barely restrained himself from running his fingertips along the lines that represented rivers and cities and mountains. That was what Earth looked like, or at least what it used to, before the human species eventually succeeded in wiping itself out from the planet entirely; he would give another ten years of his life just for a single day on Earth, no matter that he knew it was a dead planet now.

“Here it is,” Maxamillian announced solemnly, as he picked a battered DVD case from one of the top shelves. “ _The Private Life of Plants_ , by David Attenborough. It’s a twentieth century wildlife documentary series, I thought it might interest you.”

“Fascinating,” David heard himself exclaim, his fingers closing eagerly around the plastic case. Depicted on the cover was some species of carnivorous plant, and he instinctively held it to his chest, anticipating the moment when he would lock himself inside his small cupboard, and watch the documentary on the ancient DVD player he’d recovered while they were clearing one of the previously uncharted zones. He grinned to himself, awkwardly cleared his throat when he noticed just how close to him Maxamillian was standing.

“Ah, what – what are you doing?” he asked nervously, taking a step back for good measure.

Maxamillian rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Haha, is it?” he laughed, desperately trying to read the other’s body language. Maxamillian didn’t look like he was about to attack him, but then again, he’d been wrong about that sort of thing before.

“Oh, for Shareholders’ sake. You’ve been flirting with me, like, the whole evening. I invited you back to my room. What are you waiting for, a declaration of intent?”

“I’ve been – flirting?” David repeated in some confusion, as the reality of the situation finally started to sink in. “Yes, that’s – that’s precisely what I was doing. Flirting. Yes.”

“Shareholders, are you going to kiss me or not?” Maxamillian huffed, clearly annoyed, and David decided it was then, or never.

The angle was awkward, and he was still clutching the DVD case to his chest. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Maxamillian to take control of the kiss, and David gradually started relaxing into it.

“I – ah, well, it’s been – a while,” he admitted, somewhat reluctantly, as Maxamillian fumbled with the buttons of his cleaner uniform.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ve got all night,” Maxamillian stated as he pried the DVD from his hands, and placed it safely onto the desk.


End file.
